


V Card

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC finds out that Leviathan is a virgin and offers to help him out.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	V Card

**Author's Note:**

> I know, very low chance that Levi is a virgin, but I just thought this would be fun. Plus Levi needs more love.
> 
> I just wanna give all these demon bois love.

The brothers and MC all sat in the common room. Mammon and Beel on one couch with a sleeping Belphie leaned against his twin. The other couch sat Satan and Asmo, MC between them, her legs laying across Asmo’s lap and her back and head up against Satan. Levi sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Lucifer sat by himself in the chair. 

They all held red solo cups filled with some sort of demon alcohol that Asmo had brought in. It was the Avatar of Lust’s turn to pick the game night game and of course he chose   
Never Have I Ever. They had gone through embarrassing ones such as ‘Never have I ever pissed my pants’; ones obviously said for one person in particular- “Never have I ever gotten so mad I literally birthed another demon”. They were all feeling pretty toasty, all laughing and getting along more or less until one MC never expected to set anyone off was said.

Asmo smirked. “Never have I ever had sex.”

All of them drank. Except Levi.

The third born glared at his younger brother, his face turning red.

MC looked at Levi. “You didn’t drink.”

“Oh!” Asmo said, faking surprise. “Levi, I’m so sorry. I forgot about your little...predicament.”

“Predicament?” MC asked, looking from Asmo to Levi. “What do you mean?”

“Our little Leviathan is still a virgin.”

MC burst out laughing. “There’s no way Levi is a virgin...aren’t you all like thousands of years old?”

“Shut. Up. Asmo.”

“Wait, you’re serious…”

Levi stood up, brushing himself off. “Yes, I’m a virgin. But that’s because nobody can compare to my Ruri-chan.”

“I assure you, Levi,” Mammon spoke up. “Real women are a lot better than anime girls.”

Levi growled, stomping off to his room. His brothers laughed, but MC got up, following him.

“Levi, don’t listen to your brothers.”

“Go away, MC. I know you just want to laugh at me too.”

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry I laughed before...Look, Levi. I think it’s sweet.”

“It’s not like I’m completely inexperienced, you know?! I just don’t meet a lot of girls.”

MC nodded. “I know, Levi. I’m not judging you.”

He sighed. 

“Hey, um, if you want, I can help you out with your...situation.”

“What?”

“Like, if you want, I’ll have sex with you.”

Levi was speechless, stuttering. “I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. Just know the offer’s there.”

Flustered, the poor guy didn’t know how to respond. “Shut up, MC. I don’t need your pity.”

MC narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t have to be an asshole. I told you you could say no.”

Leviathan lazily watched his fish, Henry, swim around. “Who does she think she is? Offering...that. She doesn’t want to sleep with me. It’s probably some sort of trick.”

He sighed, getting Henry’s food and sprinkling a few pieces into the tank. “Could you imagine, a girl like her wanting to....do that...with me?”

Henry swam to the top of the tank, gobbling up the flakes. Levi rested his chin in his hand. “What if she was being for real though, Henry? You think?”

The Avatar of Envy crawled into his bathtub, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought of her like that....”

He definitely had…   
In class when she crossed one leg over the other and it made her skirt fall up her thigh, or when she joined him during a game, sticking her tongue out as she focused. When she gave him hugs and he felt her breasts press up against him. 

Levi felt himself slightly harden at the thought of being with MC. She had actually offered to take his virginity? And it maybe wasn’t a joke...it wasn’t a dream? He palmed himself over his pajama pants. There’s no way he could say yes, could he?

She’d be amazing and he’d probably disappoint her. After all, she was experienced. Maybe the guys she had been with before were bigger than him. They probably weren’t as nerdy as him.

Levi squeezed the tip of his dick, wondering if MC was loud during sex. Would she moan, scream his name? 

He turned his phone on, opening up the Devilgram app and scrolling until he found a picture of MC. He tapped on her name, going to her profile, and scrolled through there.

He pushed his pants down just enough to let his erection out and started to stroke himself, imagining instead it was MC. He wondered how it felt to be inside her. Once his   
brothers told him that being inside a girl was wet and warm. It sounded weird to him at the time, but now, even though he didn’t know exactly how it felt, he craved it. He wanted her on top of him, legs on either side of him, tits bouncing as she rolled her hips against his.

Levi sped up, letting out a small moan as he stared at her Devilgram photos. His phone vibrated, MC’s name popping up, and he yelped, nearly dropping the phone.

“MC?” he answered, his voice coming out a bit squeaky. Just what he needed...to hear her voice.

“Hey, Levi. I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or anything. You’re my friend and I don’t think any differently of you.”

“You don’t think I’m a loser?” 

“No, of course not.”

Levi knew it was bad, but he couldn’t help it. He started stroking his cock again, her voice getting him more aroused.

“Are you alright, Levi? You sound like you’re out of breath.”

“Mmm...oh, uh, y-yeah. I’m good. Just, ya know, gaming.”

“Oh. Can I come play with you?”

“Wh-what?!”

“Your game?”

“Oh. OH. Yeah, sure.”

He sped up. He could cum before she got there, he was sure. 

“Cool, be there in a few minutes.”

“Uh-huh.”

Levi hung up, not giving her a chance to say anything else. He continued pumping his hand, determined to finish before MC showed up. 

“Come on…” he said to himself, trying hard to get his orgasm to come. He sped up more, on the brink but never arriving. He was starting to get anxious now. Why couldn’t he cum? She’d be there any second now.

“Levi?” her voice rang out from the other side of his door with a dainty knock.

Shit... Shit!

“Just a second!” 

The otaku threw himself out of his tub, pulling his pants up. He speedily walked over to his tv, turning it on and starting up his gaming console. He sat on his chair, pulling a pillow onto his lap to cover up his hard on. “Alright...c-come on in.”

MC opened the door, padding in and over to him. Before he could react to her, she leaned over him and hugged him. Levi’s breath hitched and he slowly threw an arm around her. She smelled amazing, sweet like vanilla and sugar. And her touch was warm, comforting like a blanket fresh out of the dryer.

“I really am sorry about earlier,” she muttered, a frown on her lips.

“Please, let’s just drop it,” he replies, trying hard to keep his gaze off of MC. She was wearing a t-shirt, one of his actually, and shorts. He was trying to make his boner go away, and looking at her wasn’t helping. It was throbbing, sore, desperate for relief.

What also didn’t help was when she reached across him to grab the extra controller, her hand resting on his thigh and her ass sticking out. “So what are we playing?”

“Uh…” Levi forgot all the words he knew, focusing on not busting his nut right here. If she didn’t think he was a loser for being a virgin at his age, she definitely would if he came just from her hand on his thigh.

She nodded down to his lap. “Mind if I sit on that?”

“What?!”

“Can I take your pillow?” she went to grab it and without thinking, he stood up quickly, holding the pillow to him. 

“N-no!”

“Um, okay...sorry, Levi. I’ll grab another one.” 

Levi made the mistake of watching her bend over his tub to grab another pillow. Her tight shorts showed the contour of her ass perfectly, as well as the outline of her lips.

“Oh fuck,” he said, accidently out loud.

“You okay?” she asked, clutching her pillow. 

“MC...about earlier…”

“Yeah?”

“Um…is the offer...still....”

MC grinned. “The offer is still on the table, Leviathan.”

He nodded slowly, his dick basically screaming at him to take her proposal. 

“Why?” She sauntered over to him, smirk on her face. She laid a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. “You wanna fuck me, Levi?”

“Umm…”

He was a deep crimson. He held his breath, scared to let it out and relax.

MC traced a finger down his chest, stopping at the top of the pillow he still held over his crotch. She looked up at him, grabbing the pillow. He hesitated before letting go. She looked down at his erection then back at him. “Hot.”

“I don’t think a girl has ever called me hot before,” he uttered. 

“Levi, you’re adorable. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” MC stood on her toes, kissing the demon. His eyes widened before slowly drooping shut as he found the nerve to kiss her back. He let out a small yelp as he felt her hand slide his pants down and lightly grip his cock.

“Uh, that might go off, just fyi. I tried to, um, take care of it before you got here.”

She chuckled. “It’s okay, Levi.”

She continued kissing him, backing him up to his desk chair and lightly nudging him down. He obeyed, sitting down and watched with eagerness as she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her shorts down, completely bare. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, giving him a sultry look.

Leviathan’s eyes roamed around her body. “Y-yeah. I’m ready.”

MC smiled and sat in his lap, legs on either side of him. She started kissing him again as she lowered herself onto his cock. 

The demon groaned loudly as she slowly took him in. 

“Congratulations, Levi. You are officially no longer a virgin.”

He smiled lazily. 

MC moved her hips against his, riding his dick. “Levi, you feel so good,” she whispered into his ear, earning another moan from the demon.

She continued fucking him, moaning along with him as she bounced up and down on him. Levi didn’t last long. His hands went to her backside, gripping her ass tightly as she grinded into him. 

“MC...I’m...gonna…”

“Yes, Levi, cum for me.”

Leviathan let out another loud groan as he spilled himself inside the human. She came along with him, calling out his name.

Panting, MC curled up against him. 

“I hope it was okay for you,” he said shyly.

“Are you kidding me, Levi? That was amazing. How was it for you?”

Levi grinned. “Even better than I imagined.”

She chuckled, giving him a kiss. “I love you, Levi.”

“Really? I mean, I love you too, MC.”


End file.
